


Sunday Funday

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Mickey can sing, Sexual Tension, Singing, Smut, Teasing, and somewhat dancing, pitch perfect references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nah,” Ian grinned, pulling Mickey onto his lap once they were both fully undressed. “Your ass is too good to pass up.”<br/>“True. I’ve been told it’s aca-awe-inspiring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Funday

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. It just happened. Also my first attempt at smut, so that part is pretty short, sorry. Also, I just needed an excuse for Ian to sing "Hey Mickey".

Mickey really hated Sundays. There was just nothing good about them. They meant the weekend was over, and a new, unexciting week was to begin. Most people would argue that Monday was the worst day of the week, but nah, it was definitely Sunday. On this particular Sunday, Mickey found himself stuck between Mandy and Ian on the Gallagher sofa watching Pitch Perfect. It wouldn’t be _so_ bad if Mandy hadn’t already made him watch it with her a gazillion times. So now he was stuck watching it for the umpteenth time when Ian and Mandy decided to sing and dance along to the riff-off. Ian stood up and turned to Mickey, a devious smile plastered on his face. Mickey knew exactly what was coming, and warned Ian as such.

“Ian Gallagher, don’t you fucking dare.”

“OH MICKEY, YOU’RE SO FINE, YOU’RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY MICKEY! WHAT, WHAT, HEY MICKEY!” Ian serenaded, horribly off-key. “OH MICKEY YOU’RE—,”

“So fine, and you’re mine. I’ll be yours, till the end of time, cuz you make me feel. Oh yeah you make me feel, so shiny and new,” Mandy continued. Mickey had to admit, his sister didn’t sound half bad. “Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!” Mandy began writhing in the air, running her hands all over herself. That was definitely a sight Mickey had never wanted to see. “Like—,”

“The one in me, that’s okay. Let’s see how you do it. Put up your dukes, let’s get down to it!” Ian sang, before reaching down to jab Mickey in the shoulder. “Hit me with your best shot! Why don’t ya hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot, fire away!” Ian kept punching Mickey until he reached up and pinched him hard on the side.

“Ouch, spoil sport!” Ian whined. Mickey just glared at him while the stoners got eliminated.

“Nanananana come on,” a voice sang out. Mickey looked up to see Debbie walking downstairs and joining Mandy’s ‘team’. “Nanananana come on, come on, come on,” they sang in unison. “Cuz I can be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.”

Mickeys eyes widened in horror. He turned away, repulsed and mortified by the scene in front of him. It’d be one thing if it was just Mandy, but adding Debbie to the mix just made Mickey feel sick.

“Cuz I can be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it.”

“Sex, baby. Let’s talk about you and me,” Ian sang seductively, straddling Mickey and giving him a lap dance reminiscent of the one in the club a couple years back, except this time Ian wasn’t high on coke, he was high on Mickey. “Let’s talk about all the good things, and the bad things, that may be. Let’s talk about sex,” Ian moaned into Mickey’s ear, grinding down extra hard. Mickey knew this part was almost over, and he greatly appreciated that. He wasn’t going to last much longer if Ian kept this up. “Let’s talk about sex, baby—,”

“All through the night I’ll make love to you, like you want me to,” Debbie and Mandy cried out, doubling over in laughter the next second. Before Mickey even knew what was happening, Ian was pulling him off of the couch and dragging him through the kitchen and out the door. He heard either Mandy or Debbie cranking up the volume so they’d hear it outside, and couldn’t help but think they had planned this.

“And I guess it’s just the _man_ in you,” Ian grinned, emphasizing the obvious word change. Mickey just raised his eyebrows and gave him _“are you serious”_ eyes. “That brings out the man in me.” Ian climbed on top of the old van, while Mandy and Debbie flanked his sides (on the ground of course), posing as his back-up singers. “I know I can’t help myself. You’re all in the world to me. It feels like the first time!” Ian, Mandy, and Debbie started dancing, perfectly in sync. Mickey now knew that had for sure planned this. “It feels like the very first time!” Ian leapt down from atop the van, sliding down on his knees in front of Mickey. “It feels like the first time!” Ian beamed. Mickey blushed, and bent down to kiss his extremely annoying, corny, yet ridiculously cute boyfriend.

“You’re an absolute nerd, you know that?” Mickey asked.

“Yup, a nerd you totally love!” Ian replied, standing up and pecking Mickey once again on the lips.

Out of nowhere, Carl appeared, rapping perfectly in time with the movie. The four stared back in disbelief. Mickey thought Carl might’ve gone a bit overboard researching how to blend in with G-Dogg’s crew.

“It’s goin’ down, fade to Blackstreet. The homies got RB, collab' creations. Bump like Acne, no doubt. I put it down, never slouch. As long as my credit can vouch, a dog couldn't catch me straight up. Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves. Attracting honeys like a magnet. Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent. Still moving this flavor, with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy, the original rump shakers.” Carl finished, flashing a smile to show off his ‘grill’. Everyone walked over to high-five him, and make jokes about his rapping skills. They all turned to walk in when Mickey made his decision. Given that he’d seen the movie just as many times as the rest of the group—apparently including Carl—and figuring he had nothing to lose, he went for it. He was a better singer than Mandy anyways.

“Shorty get down, good lord. Baby got ‘em open all over town.”

Now everyone stood gaping at Mickey, well, except for Carl. He had drugs to go sell.

“What the fuck?” Mandy whispered.

“Holy shit, Mickey, you can sing!” Debbie said brightly.

“Are you kidding me?” Ian gasped, walking back towards his boyfriend.

“Strictly biz, you don’t play around. Cover much ground, got game by the pound,” Mickey continued, circling Ian. Ian may have better dance moves, but the ball was in Mickey’s court now. “Getting’ paid is a forte, each and every day, true player way. I can’t get _him_ out of my mind. I think about the _boy_ all the time,” Mickey smirked, pointing out his word choice just as Ian had. This time, Debbie and Mandy became his back-up singers. And while Mickey may not be able to give a sultry lap dance, he did know exactly where to touch Ian to make him squirm.

“I like the way you work it. No diggity, I gotta bag it up,” Mickey sang, cupping Ian’s ass. He ran his hands up Ian’s back, around over his chest, and then smoothed down his arms, still circling him all the while. Mickey bit and kissed Ian’s neck in between phrases, letting their sisters and the movie keep up with the singing and Mickey more or less breathing the words into Ian’s ear. Ian was one breath away from coming in his pants like a pre-teen, and then it was all over.

“We out,” Mickey, Mandy, and Debbie shouted, mirroring the pose from the movie. Mandy and Debbie began cackling, not remembering the last time they’d had this much fun. Then Mandy noticed the look Ian and Mickey were sharing, and started pulling Debbie toward the Milkovich house.

“C’mon Debs, let’s go get dressed up and have some fun. I think these two need some _alone_ time,” Mandy giggled. Mickey flipped her off, too far gone to really care. Seeing the way he’d gotten Ian keyed up had him hardening in his jeans.

Ian, on the other hand, was struggling to speak. “That was…you were…singing. And touching me. You…fuck,” he exhaled. He actually hadn’t even wanted to watch the movie at first, until Mandy had suggested a way to embarrass Mickey. Now he was so grateful he’d said yes.

Mickey just smirked and got right back in Ian’s space. “So whattya say, Gallagher. You up to using that aca-awesome cock and having some aca-amazing sex?”

Ian stepped back and looked at Mickey, dumbfounded. “Did you just aca-pun me, twice?!”

“I know, acan’t believe it,” Mickey quoted, Fat Amy’s accent and all.

“One more aca-atrocious pun Milkovich and this dick ain’t getting aca-anywhere near that aca-astounding ass.”

“Aca-scuse me!” Mickey feigned. Ian just rolled his eyes, pushing past him to go in the house. He turned off the movie before heading upstairs with Mickey in tow.

“So my puns didn’t turn you away after all, hmm?” Mickey said coyly, shutting the door to Ian’s room and stripping off his clothes.

“Nah,” Ian grinned, pulling Mickey onto his lap once they were both fully undressed. “Your ass is too good to pass up.”

“True. I’ve been told it’s aca-awe-inspiring,” Mickey responded, attempting to stifle his laughter. Ian groaned and made to get up but Mickey stopped him with a kiss. He happily obliged, sliding his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. Ian thrusted his hips, rubbing their cocks together deliciously. Mickey reached over to the windowsill, grabbing a condom and the tube of lube. With Lip gone, they’d pretty much moved into his room and didn’t feel the need to hide anything. Ian took the lube and slicked up two fingers. He pressed the first one to Mickey and circled his rim.

“Shit, quit teasin’ man, c’mon,” Mickey whined. He gave in, slowly pushing in his finger and then thrusting it in and out. Once he could see Mickey getting antsy, he slid in the next one, scissoring and angling them every which way, trying to find Mickey’s sweet spot. When he did, Mickey nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Fuck man,” Mickey panted. “I’m ready, get on me already.” Ian nodded, grabbing the condom and rolling it on. Wanting to speed things up, Mickey poured some lube into his hand, stroking onto Ian’s cock. Ian laid back and closed his eyes, momentarily distracting Mickey from his goal. Once a few moans slipped from Ian’s mouth, Mickey lined himself up and slowly sank down Ian’s dick. Fully seated, Mickey rolled his hips a bit, loving the fullness of Ian inside him.

“Mickey. Move. Please,” Ian whimpered. With all the teasing from before, it was a miracle he hadn’t come already. Mickey obeyed and set a grueling pace, pulling almost all the way off before slamming back down. He rode Ian hard, legs burning after only a few minutes but he didn’t care. Coming to the realization that he really couldn’t hold out much longer, Ian gripped Mickey’s hips and thrust up as Mickey came down.

“Fuck, Ian. Right there,” Mickey moaned. Ian grunted and thrust up harder, hitting Mickey’s prostate and making him cry out every time.

“Shit, I’m almost there. So fucking good. Touch yourself,” Ian gasped, feeling the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. Mickey reached down and began jerking his cock, only needing a few strokes before he came all over Ian’s chest. The sight was all Ian needed to take him over that edge too. He stilled, mouth open, eyes clenched shut. Mickey leaned down, kissing up Ian’s neck, along his jaw, and finally his lips, loving the way Ian’s body responded while he rode out his orgasm. Once Ian could open his eyes, Mickey kissed him again before rolling off to the side. He picked up one of their shirts from the floor to wipe Ian off. Ian pulled of the condom, tying it and throwing it into the bin beside the bed. Sated, they curled up together for a nice post-coital nap. Mickey sighed contentedly.

 Maybe Sundays weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a mess. So if you read it, thank you.  
> Come laugh with me on tumblr [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
